Story of a Girl
by Linnie22
Summary: Julie's "unrequited" love is starting to get frustrating. (first fanfic, so be kind?)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All the Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. Sadly, I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Julie stared up at the clear sky, trying to count the stars she saw there. It was something she had done when she was a child, her brother having told her that there were an infinite number of stars in the sky. Being a stubborn child, she had been convinced she was capable of doing anything and so constantly tried to prove her brother wrong. Having outgrown her childhood silliness, the counting ritual now just had a calming effect on her.   
  
A giggle carried through the still night air, and Julie craned her head to locate the girl. A couple was passing the grassy hill where Julie lay on her back. She watched them pass, the girl hanging on the guy's arm, giggling at some remark he had just made.   
  
_They're acting just like Connie and Guy_, Julie thought, smirking. _All lovey dovey. There's so much more to life than acting like an idiot over a member of the opposite sex_, she thought. But even as she told herself that, a longing sigh escaped her, which only made her angry. _Come _on_, Julie, stop being such a girl. Do you _really_ want to date anyone again?_  
  
Yes, a little voice answered.  
  
Frustrated with herself, Julie sat up on the grass and hugged her knees to her chest. _No you don't_, she told herself forcefully.  
  
I want what they have, the voice insisted. What's so wrong about that?  
  
_You know you aren't going to get it, so back off._ She lowered her chin to her knees and stared at her grass-covered sneakers. _There's only one person you want and you can't have him._  
  
Why not? The voice sounded pouty now. If I just _tell_ him...  
  
_Do I really have to go through this with myself again?_ Apparently so since she could feel herself yearning to follow the voice's advice. _Okay fine. One: He is, without a doubt, one of the hottest guys in school, so he can have any girl he wants. Considering I'm a tomboy hockey player and definitely _not_ one of the hottest girls in school, I somehow doubt I even register on his radar. Two: He's a teammate, so even if he _did_ end up wanting me back--fat chance there--it would screw up the team dynamics. Especially if we ever broke up. And three...well, I don't have a three, but the first two are enough. Got it, Julie? _  
  
Julie waited for her inner voice to speak up again and smiled with satisfaction when it remained quiet. Rubbing her temple, she stopped smiling. _God, I'm losing it._ On that note, she got up and started walking back to the dorms, hoping she didn't run into any of her teammates. 


	2. A Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I merely adore them.  
  
"I want to see some hustle!" Coach Orion yelled from the box. "Moreau! Stay on your man! Conway, share that puck, Banks is wide open!"  
  
Immediately the Ducks poured even more energy into their morning scrimmage. Connie raced to close in on Guy, who was in hot pursuit of Charlie and the puck. Charlie sailed the puck to Banks, who flew down the ice towards Julie. Tensing, Julie kept her eyes glued to the puck.   
  
God, he's graceful. The thought fluttered across her mind, momentarily distracting her just as Banks took his shot. She jerked back to attention and barely extended her leg in time to block the goal.   
  
"Gaffney! This may be just a scrimmage, but it's not the time to catch up on beauty sleep! Get in the game!"  
  
Julie cringed at the truth in his comments, grateful that no one could see her flushed cheeks. Bank's shot had been almost lazy, she should have had no difficulty blocking it. Sighing, she struggled to keep her eyes from straying to Banks who was chasing Guy down the ice. This was beginning to get ridiculous.  
  
Beginning? her mind scoffed. You can't even think about anything besides him. You're obsessed.  
  
No, I'm not obsessed, she told herself defensively. I think of a lot of things besides Banks. Like...school! I spend all my time away from hockey studying.  
  
As Charlie cleared the puck from Goldberg and started back in her direction, Julie realized that this was neither the time nor the place for an argument with herself. She had to concentrate, and as long as Banks didn't have the puck, she would be a-okay.   
  
  
  
Halfway down the ice, Charlie passed the puck to Connie. In an effort to keep the puck away from Guy, she then passed it to Banks, who poured on the speed and headed in her direction.   
  
  
  
"Crap," Julie sighed, even as she admired the way he spun to escape Jesse's grab for the puck. It's going to be a long practice.  
  
********************  
  
"...and then he told me that he thought we should 'take a break.'" Connie rolled her eyes. "So I told him, 'We were just on a break, Guy. Now you want another one? Make up your mind.' And he said, 'Yeah, well, maybe this one should be more permanent.' Can you believe that?" She angrily bit into a piece of toast.  
  
Julie made a sympathetic face as she drank her milk. Apparently, Connie and Guy had gotten into another fight after practice. Considering their history of break-ups and make-ups, though, Julie figured give them a day or two and they'd be a couple again.  
  
"So, once again, I sit before you as a free agent," Connie announced, struggling to sound perky about it.  
  
"Maybe just give him a couple of days to cool down?"  
  
Connie shook her head forcefully, causing her long braid to whip around behind her. "I'm sick of giving him time to cool down. I mean, it seems like all we ever do is fight anymore. Maybe," she paused and toyed with her fork. "Maybe he's right. Maybe this time it should be permanent." She cringed at the word.  
  
Julie froze, her fork halfway to her mouth. Now that was different. Connie had never said that before.  
  
"Is...that what you want?" Setting the fork down, she leaned forward across the table.  
  
Connie sniffled. "No. I just think it might be best."  
  
Fishing in her backpack, Julie pulled out a small pack of tissues and slid them across the table. Connie took them with a wobbly, but grateful, smile.  
  
Julie waited a minute as Connie blew her nose before speaking. "You love Guy, right?"  
  
"Of course," Connie answered with a confused frown.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic?" Connie's snort interrupted her and Julie shot her best friend a smirk. "Hey, it could happen. As I was saying. "Maybe I'm wrong, but I believe that as long as you love him, you can't give up on him. You owe yourself the chance of being happy. And I know he loves you."  
  
Tears coursed down Connie's face. "Yeah? How do you know that?" she asked, managing to sound wry through her shaky breath.  
  
"The way he looks at you." Julie discreetly watched Guy who was pretending not to stare at Connie from two tables away.  
  
After a couple minutes, Connie gained control of herself and took a deep breath. Picking up her fork, she said, "Well, if he loves me, he'll just have to prove it."  
  
Hearing the steel edge to Connie's voice, Julie sighed as her beautiful speech fell down around her ears. Picking up her own fork, she quickly finished her lunch and the two girls headed off to class. Julie had the uneasy feeling that Connie was going to do something really stupid to get Guy's attention, and Julie was going to be in the middle of it. As usual.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
"Julie!"  
  
Turning at the sound of her name, Julie saw Connie and Portman coming down the hall in her direction. Waving, she leaned on a nearby locker to wait for them.  
  
"Hey guys," she said with a smile as they caught up. "How were your classes?"  
  
"Great," Connie answered.  
  
"Yeah, great," Portman repeated, rolling his eyes.   
  
  
  
Julie pushed open the doors that lead outside and the three friends stepping into the mid-afternoon sunlight. "So what's–"  
  
"Did you hear about the party tonight?" Connie interrupted.  
  
"Uh...no." The teammates started in the direction of the dorms as Connie began to gush about the party.  
  
"Everybody's going. There's going to be music--which means dancing--drinks, and, best of all, lots and lots of eligible young men." A high pitched squeal escaped Connie, causing Portman to wince.  
  
"Who's everybody?" Julie asked Portman.  
  
Rubbing his ear, he shrugged. "I'm assuming she means the whole team's going. But, you know, I don't understand her language sometimes."  
  
"Shut up, Dean," Connie said happily.  
  
"The whole team?" Julie echoed, trying to cover up the nervous quiver in her voice.  
  
"Yeah! It's gonna be so great!"  
  
Julie nodded absently trying to think up an excuse to avoid the party, and, consequently, a run-in with Banks. "Uh, yeah, great. But I have a lot of homework, so maybe I should..." She trailed off watching Connie's face fall.  
  
"But it won't be half as much fun without you."  
  
Dean threw his arms around the girls' shoulders. "Don't be lame, Catlady. Of course you're coming. Didn't you hear? The whole team is coming and that includes you if you've forgotten. Besides, it's Friday night. There's no way we'd let you stay in and do homework." He made a face which implied that he considered doing homework a fate worse than death.  
  
"Okay, I'll come, but I'm not drinking!" she announced stubbornly. God only knew what she'd do if she drank. Probably something really stupid like announcing to the entire party that she was in love with the team's lead scorer. Julie felt a headache coming on as she listened to Connie's excited chatter. 


	3. Party Time Part 1

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Thanks for all the reviews; they've been really encouraging! ^_^ (Oh, yeah, and I don't own any of the characters. *sigh*)  
  
"So where is this party?" Julie questioned as she touched up her lipgloss under Connie's expert tutelage.  
  
"It's at a house in Edina. Don't put too much on, it'll look like you have a drooling problem."   
  
Julie rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." Putting the lipgloss down, she picked up a tube of mascara, eyeing it skeptically. "Is it anywhere near Banksie's place?"  
  
"I think it's only a couple blocks away." Connie took the tube out of Julie's hand and opened it, wielding the wand like a weapon. "Oh, that reminds me! Banks asked if we needed a ride there."  
  
Ducking away from her friend's attempts at coating her eyelashes in black goo, Julie picked up a hairbrush. "Connie, why aren't we just taking your car?"  
  
"We are."   
  
Julie stared at the side of Connie's head, watching with interest as she smeared the mascara on her lashes. "Then why are you telling me this?"  
  
Connie shrugged. "I just thought it was kind of interesting, seeing as how he only lives a few blocks over. It's nice that he was willing to drive all the way out here just to pick us up when he has no reason to come in this direction." She looked at her profile from side to side, then whirled to face a still confused Julie. "How do I look?"  
  
Julie smiled wryly. "You always look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." Looking embarrassed, Connie turned away to pack up her makeup. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "You're looking pretty good, too, you know. If I do say so myself."  
  
Julie sent her a half smile as she put on her coat. "I can't believe you talked me into wearing a skirt. And I don't even know why I'm dressing up. You're the one trying to make Guy jealous."  
  
"That is not the point of this party, Julie," Connie retorted with a haughty sniff, then her look melted into mischief. "Maybe some guy will see you and fall madly in love with your beauty."  
  
"Right," Julie responded sarcastically. "And maybe Portman is gay." As Connie broke into peals of laughter, Julie pushed her out of the dorm and locked the dorm behind them. "I hate to break it to you Connie, but guys just don't see me that way."  
  
"What way? As a girl?" Connie snorted, fresh giggles escaping her.  
  
"What is it you're always saying? 'I'm not a girl, I'm a duck!.'" Julie grinned. "Well, that's me in a nutshell."  
  
Connie calmed herself and looked Julie over from head to toe. "Believe me, Catlady. That's not going to be a problem tonight."  
  
Straightfaced, Julie turned to her friend. "Quack, quack."  
  
Connie's laughter rang through the parking lot as they got in the car.  
  
********************  
  
Walking into the party, Julie immediately spotted half the ducks. Luis was talking up yet another cheerleader. Russ and Dwayne were in a corner, and from the earnest expression on Dwayne's face, Julie assumed Russ was trying to teach him how to pick up a girl. Portman was sitting on the couch surrounded by girls, some of whom were hanging all over him. Charlie was standing near the far wall of the living room next to Linda. And leaning on the wall in front of him, smiling casually was Banks.  
  
Julie winced as Connie yelled Charlie's name over the music, and, unfortunately, right into her ear. Charlie miraculously heard her over all the noise and waved the two girls over. Connie grabbed Julie's hand and dragged her over to the group.   
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The three responded amiably and Julie smiled at them, looking around for somewhere to put her coat as Connie babbled away about the traffic on the way. She didn't see a pile of coats anywhere, so she glanced into the hall trying to spot a closet. Suddenly, Portman appeared in front of her, making her start with surprise.  
  
"Hey, Catlady!" he yelled, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Julie staggered under the force of it, but managed to keep her footing, despite the platforms Connie had bullied her into wearing.  
  
"How ya doin', Portman?" Julie answered. Feeling herself start to overheat, she asked, "Hey, where did you put your coat?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment as if not sure what she was talking about, then his eyes cleared of confusion. "Oh, there's a room down the hall. Everyone's coat is in there. Give it to me and I'll put it there for you."  
  
Julie grinned. "Thanks!" Tugging on Connie's sleeve, she said, "Hey, give Portman your coat. He's gonna put them down in the back."  
  
They took off their coats and handed them to the waiting Bash Brother. Portman looked them both up and down and nodded. "Looking hot tonight, ladies." With a thumbs up, he wandered off to the coat room.   
  
The girls laughed and turned back to the group. Looking up, Julie caught Banks' eye and frowned when he looked away. What was up with that?  
  
"So, Connie, what's the status of you and Guy tonight?" Charlie asked grimly. "Are you on the prowl?"  
  
Connie smacked him in the arm. "Shut up, Charlie. I'm too classy to be 'on the prowl.'"  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and feigned rubbing his arm. "So sorry to have offended, oh elegant one."  
  
"You're totally on the prowl, Connie," Julie interjected with a smirk.  
  
As the rest of the group laughed, Connie pointed at her chest. "Moi? I'm offended." Sticking her nose in the air and giving her hair a dramatic toss, she walked off in a mock huff.  
  
"You aren't going to join her, Julie?" Linda asked with a smile.  
  
Julie snorted. "She's off to find one of two things: alcohol or a man. In this situation, hanging with Connie can only bring trouble."  
  
Laughing, Banks straightened from the wall. "Not drinking tonight, Jules?"  
  
Julie's heart skipped a beat, but she grinned easily. "No way. You saw her, someone's gotta keep an eye on her tonight."  
  
  
  
Charlie nudged her with his elbow. "What about a guy, Jules? Interested in that endeavor?"  
  
Laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows, Julie tilted her head. "Now why would suggest that, Captain Duck?"  
  
Charlie motioned to her outfit. "You're dressed just like Connie."  
  
Hands on hips, Julie swung around to face Linda. "Can you believe what he's suggesting? That I, Julie Gaffney, would dress for a man! Ha!" Mimicking Connie's hair toss, she walked off in the wake of her friend, hearing Banks' laughter behind her.  
  
A wave of happiness spread through her, warming her even further, at the sound of his laughter. This wave was quickly followed by another of disgust. Get over it, she told herself harshly. You're about to spend the night watching from the sidelines as girls fawn all over him.  
  
But for some reason, the feeling didn't back down. I have it so bad, she thought resignedly, heading for the kitchen in search of Connie. 


	4. Party Time Part 2

A.N.: Thanks for all the support, you guys rock! : ) I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you keep enjoying it! (You know the drill: I don't own any of these characters, yada yada yada...)  
  
The music pulsed as Julie and Connie danced in the throng of people in the den. Julie could tell that Connie was more than tipsy by the way she had been walking around earlier, in that the walk had been more of a stumble. Unsure what to do, she'd stuck close and fended off as many guys as possible, but she was losing steam, and Connie was getting more and more drunk as the night progressed.  
  
And the fact that Guy had never shown up was not helping matters.  
  
"Where IS he?" Connie had snapped about three shots ago. "He told Goldberg he was coming, so where is he?" She snorted and moved away from the kitchen counter. "I'll bet he's out with that freshman cheerleader. The sonuva--"   
  
Banks appeared out of nowhere to catch her as she fell. "You okay there, Connie?"  
  
Giggling, Connie straightened out of his arms. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Banks."  
  
"No problem. Watch that linoleum, it's slippery," he said, winking at Julie over Connie's head.  
  
Connie continued to giggle as she walked off. Rolling her eyes at Banks, she stepped up next to him as Connie wobbled her way into the living room. "Thank you, Adam. I don't think I could have caught her that time."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Julie. How bad is she?" They watched silently as Connie threw her arms around Charlie. "Pretty gone, huh?" Banks asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yep." Sighing, Julie asked, "Do you know where Guy is? He's the only one who can ever stop her when she gets like this."  
  
Banks winced. "He never showed. He said he didn't feel like partying tonight."  
  
"Great, just great," she muttered. Forcing a smile that looked more like a cringe, she turned to go. "Thanks again, Adam."  
  
"Jules!" She turned back to face him, glancing at Connie to make sure she hadn't moved. Nope, still draped over Charlie. "If you need any help getting her home, let me know."  
  
Reaching out, Julie squeezed his arm, ignoring the fact that her throat closed at the contact. "Thanks." After smiling one last time, she went to pull Connie off an unhappy Linda's boyfriend.  
  
Now she was stuck dancing to a song she hated, and watching Banks flirt with a girl from their calculus class in the living room. This is so not my day, Julie thought wearily.  
  
Connie suddenly stumbled up against Julie and began pulling her over to the hallway where it was relatively quiet. Once there, she leaned on the wall and gave Julie a sloppy grin. "Havin' fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah, this is great. I'm so glad I left my history paper for this." Julie swallowed as the girl leaned over to say something in Banks' ear. He smiled and Julie's heart sank a bit further. Turning her back to the room, she leaned on the wall next to Connie.  
  
Connie either didn't notice her friend's sarcasm or just didn't care at this point. "I've decided something."  
  
"What's that?" Julie asked automatically, not really paying attention.  
  
"Since Guy isn't here to see me with other guys, he'll just have to hear about it. So, I need to do something that will get back to him, preferably by tomorrow."   
  
Julie straightened from wall. "What?" she asked warily.   
  
A devious look settled on Connie's features. "I'm going to hook up with another guy."  
  
Eyes wide, Julie gasped. "Connie, that is NOT a good idea. That's not the way to get Guy's attention, he'll--"  
  
"Screw him," Connie said happily. "Who wants him anyway? I could have almost any guy at this party if I tried hard enough."  
  
Julie nodded slowly. "That's true, but you love Guy."  
  
Shrugging, Connie pushed off from the wall. "So? This is the new millennium. This sort of thing happens all the time."  
  
"So?" Julie echoed. "The point is that YOU don't do this sort of thing all the time."  
  
Connie remained silent, staring into the living room. "Adam is really cute, you know that?" she asked vaguely, eyes settling on him a moment before moving on to the next boy.  
  
"Yeah, he is," Julie said resignedly, for once not hiding the wistful note in her voice. Connie wouldn't even hear it in her condition and even if she did, she wouldn't register what it meant. Suddenly, a thought hit her: Adam had offered to help her get Connie home...  
  
"Oh good, I thought you might be blind to it."  
  
Julie turned back to her friend, shaking her head confusedly. "What?" Connie wasn't making any sense.  
  
"I thought you didn't know that he--"  
  
Just then Charlie stepped into the hall with Linda, holding their coats. "Hey, girls," he said, smiling. "You getting ready to leave, too?"  
  
"Nope, the night is young, Captain!" Connie declared with a mock salute.  
  
The smirk Charlie sent to Julie was clear: This is what you have to deal with? Haha.  
  
"Shut up, Charlie," Julie muttered. If she could just get to Adam, he could help her get Connie out of there. She glanced back into the living room trying to spot him and the calculus girl. They were still near the far wall. Score, she thought desperately.  
  
"Well, have fun, girls. See you at practice tomorrow." Charlie smirked again as he saw the desperate look on Julie's face. Linda waved as they walked out the door.  
  
"Bye Charlie! Bye Linda!" Connie yelled as Julie pulled her into the living room. Practice was going to be hell tomorrow. The only satisfaction was that Connie was going to have it worse than she was.  
  
Connie was easily led over to Banks and the girl, but as soon as Julie let her go, she began to wander off. Grabbing her shoulder, she turned to an amused Banks and a not so amused Calculus Girl.  
  
"Hey Julie." He leaned over so that he was in front of Connie. "Hey Connie."  
  
"Hey," Julie answered as Connie smiled happily and yelled, "Banks!"  
  
"Do you guys know Samantha?" He smirked as Connie leaned against his shoulder.  
  
Julie smiled politely at Calculus Girl. "Hi, you're in my calculus class, right?"  
  
The girl nodded, eyeing Connie and Adam. "Adam, did you want something else to drink?"  
  
"Naw, I'm good, thanks Sam." He held Connie's weight easily as Julie admired him from under her lashes. Definitely looking good tonight, she decided. He was sporting his usual polo shirt and varsity jacket, but he'd taken a page out of Charlie's book and worn jeans that were ripped at the knee. He looked casual and masculine and dreamy.  
  
Dreamy? Julie thought dryly. Did I really just think that word?  
  
Sam, realizing that she no longer had Adam's attention, wandered off to bide her time until he was free again.  
  
"What can I do for you girls?" He tried not to laugh as Connie wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"You smell good," she informed him seriously. "Julie, come smell Banks."  
  
Julie tried to hide her laughter as Adam blushed furiously. "That's okay, Connie. I don't usually sniff guys at parties." The comment was lost on Connie who had already stopped paying attention and was once again surveying the room.  
  
"I kinda need your help," Julie informed him, stepping closer. She didn't want Connie to hear the conversation if possible.  
  
"Sure thing, Jules. What's the problem?" He leaned away from Connie as Julie beckoned him closer.  
  
"I need your help getting her home."  
  
A confused frown settled over his features. "I already said I'd help."  
  
"I know, but...she's not going to want to go." Julie knew she was beginning to blush. "She wants to make Guy jealous, so she's planning on hooking up with a guy tonight."  
  
Banks' eyebrows flew up and he glanced back at Connie who was still staring at the boys in the room. "Uh..."  
  
Julie giggled. "I don't think she has any designs on you, Adam." Laughing at his relieved look, she touched his arm, lowering her voice further. "I just don't know how to get her out of here. She won't listen to me about it being a bad idea."  
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah, that's Connie all right. Stubborn as an--"  
  
"Did you say something, Banks?" Connie asked, turning back to him.  
  
Banks just smiled and shook his head. "I was just telling Julie I thought I'd start heading home soon."  
  
"Really?" Connie looked disappointed. "Charlie and Linda already left. The whole team'll be gone and then who's going to tell Guy?"  
  
"Tell Guy what?" Adam asked innocently.  
  
Sighing, Connie turned to Julie. "Nothing. We might as well go then."  
  
Julie's heart sang with the news. "If you're sure." Connie nodded. "All right, then, let's walk with Banks to his place and I'll call a cab from there."  
  
Julie rushed off to get their coats before Connie could change her mind, and came back to find Adam and Connie in the hallway laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, handing Adam his coat.  
  
"Nothing," he said, eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Julie turned to Connie who was concentrating on trying to get her arms through the sleeves of her coat. Sighing, Julie helped her. Once she was done, Connie looped her arms through Adam's and Julie's, humming "We're Off to See the Wizard" as Adam opened the door.  
  
A.N.: People have expressed concern over Connie and Guy. No worries, I wouldn't pair Connie up with anyone else. ; ) 


	5. On the Way Home

A.N. Don't own em.   
  
  
  
Banks and Connie supported Connie as she wove back and forth on the sidewalk, still humming We're Off to See the Wizard. Suddenly, Connie tripped over nothing on the sidewalk and Banks saved her once again from falling on her face.   
  
And to think, she's so graceful on the ice, he muttered to Julie.   
  
Must be the skates, she replied with false cheer. Banks, thanks again for doing this.   
  
He grinned at her. Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. This is Blackmail Heaven.   
  
Julie laughed, knowing Banks would never breathe a word about tonight to anyone. That was just the kind of guy he was, totally trustworthy. _Shut up, Gaffney _, she told herself.   
  
he began, righting Connie before she fell again. I don't think it's such a good idea to take a cab. She may pass out on the way and then you'd never get her out of the cab, let alone to her bed.   
  
Julie bit her lip. You're right, she agreed. I hadn't thought that far ahead.   
  
After righting Connie yet again, Adam let out an exasperated breath and swung her up into his arms. Connie let out a giggle and hooked her arm around his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder. Noticing that Connie was being way too quiet after her energy just a few minutes before, Julie scrutinized her friend with narrow eyes. Julie took in the fact that Connie was beginning to look a little green.   
  
_ Great, just great _. Can_ tonight get worse for either of us?   
  
_ Why don't I drive you guys back to your dorm and you can call her mom to tell her she's spending the night? he suggested, eyeing Connie's complexion nervously.   
  
Julie blinked in surprise. That's really sweet of you, Banks, but... look at her. She could be sick any minute.   
  
he asked, shaking his head in confusion.   
  
Julie stared at him like he was stupid. Adam. You have a Porsche.   
  
Grinning, he tossed his hair out of his eyes. Is that all? Don't worry about that. It's a convertible, we'll just keep the top down. He shrugged. Besides, I'd rather she be sick in my car than in a cab you'd have to help clean up.   
  
_ Okay, is it any wonder why I like this guy? _Julie asked herself as she shook her head in wonder.   
  
Sighing, she nodded. All right, but if she gets sick, I'm helping you clean it up.   
  
No you're not, Julie. If she gets sick, you're taking care of her while _I _clean it up, he retorted, shifting a now still Connie in his arms.   
  
He had a valid point, so Julie stopped arguing with him. As they neared Banks' house, Julie thought over the night. On the one hand, she wished she'd just stayed home and written that paper, maybe watched a movie. But as she walked next to Banks, she found that she didn't mind the night's events as much as she thought she would.   
  
Finally they reached Banks' driveway and he set Connie on her feet to pull out his keys. As he went to the garage, Julie held Connie upright and glanced at the house nervously.   
  
Are we going to wake your parents? she whispered.   
  
They're out of town for the weekend, he replied in a normal voice. He unlocked the side door of the garage and walked in saying, Wait there, I'll pull the car out.   
  
A few seconds later, the garage door started to open and Adam backed his Porsche down the driveway until Connie was lined up with the passenger door. Okay, let's get her in here, Adam muttered as he came around the car.   
  
Julie eyed him as he positioned Connie on the backseat. Are you okay to drive?   
  
Huh? Oh, yeah, I didn't drink anything except water tonight. Straightening, he shot her a grin. Did anyone ever tell you, you worry too much?   
  
Just shut up and drive, Cake-eater, Julie responded as she got in the back with Connie.   
  
Blinking at her use of his old nickname, Adam did as she said. Soon they were heading back towards Eden Hall and Julie's dorm room. At one point in the drive, Connie woke up and started babbling. Julie couldn't understand most of it, but at least it was a sign that she didn't have alcohol poisoning.   
  
By the time they got on the freeway, Julie had made a decision. She'd had enough. Banks, give me your cellphone, she yelled over the wind.   
  
You might want to wait to call her mom until we're not on the freeway, Julie! he answered, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.   
  
I'm not calling her mom. Connie was already going to spend the night at the dorm with me.   
  
Silently, he dug the phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. Julie quickly flipped it open and searched through his contact list until she found the number she was looking for. Pressing send before she had a chance to reconsider or to think about how badly Connie was going to kill her for this, she brought the phone to her ear.   
  
_ One... two.._. she counted silently. On the third ring, someone picked up, and a groggy voice slurred,   
  
The car swerved slightly as Adam jumped in his seat and stared at her in the rearview mirror.   
  
Julie? What time is it? A crash came through the line that Julie assumed was Guy's alarm clock meeting the floor.   
  
Julie glanced at her watch but couldn't read it. I don't know. Look, you have to answer a question for me.   
  
Julie, can't this wait until tomorrow? Guy was beginning to sound very annoyed.   
  
No, it can't. It's really important, Guy.   
  
The other end was silent for a moment. Is there something wrong with Connie? His voice held a note of panic.   
  
Do you love Connie?   
  
What kind of question is that? Guy snapped, sounding rather relieved. That's what you woke me up for?   
  
Julie rubbed her temple and waited for him to answer. Finally, he sighed. Julie, what kind of question is that? he repeated softly. I've loved her since I was ten years old. You don't usually get over that sort of thing.   
  
Julie let out a breath. Could you meet us at my dorm then?   
  
Why? Where are you?   
  
Banks is driving us to the dorm from the party. Connie got a little...smashed and she's passed out on the backseat. I think you're the one she wants there when she wakes up, so could you just meet us there?   
  
Guy sighed in her ear. I'll be there in ten. Bye Julie. Hearing the click signaling that Guy had hung up, Julie flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Banks who was looking pretty nervous.   
  
Everything's fine, stop looking so worried, she ordered, nudging his shoulder.   
  
So Guy isn't going to kill me, right? Adam joked, turning off the freeway.   
  
Nope, but I sure hope Connie doesn't kill me. She sat back against the seat with Connie's head in her lap as Banks laughed.   
  
When they finally reached the parking lot outside the dorms, Guy was already there waiting for them. He walked over to the car and looked down at Connie, sighing.   
  
Why do you always do this? he muttered, lifting her out of the car with Banks' help. Come on, baby. Wake up, Connie, he whispered in her ear as he carried her towards the door to the building.   
  
Julie heard Connie murmur something and Guy respond as she and Adam walked ahead of them into the building, leading the way to Julie's dorm room. Opening the door, Julie walked in and turned on the light. Banks held the door for Guy, who set Connie on the bed and took off her shoes.   
  
Where's your roommate? Banks asked, walking up behind Julie who was getting pajamas for Connie.   
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Julie shrugged, struggling to think of words for a moment. She's never here on weekends. I think she spends them at her boyfriend's or something.   
  
Checking his watch, Adam cringed. Don't we have practice tomorrow morning?   
  
Crap. Yeah, we do. Sighing, Julie got a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge and handed it to Guy for Connie. You better go home and get some sleep. I'll walk you out, she added, grabbing her jacket.   
  
Guy and Banks said goodnight to each other as he and Julie left the room. They walked silently until they reached the double doors leading outside. Thanks for everything tonight, Banks. I really appreciate it and I know Connie does too. She just, uh, can't express it right now.   
  
Adam grinned at her, running a hand through his hair. No worries. Ducks fly together, remember?   
  
Grinning back, she gave him a quick hug and then pushed him towards his car. Try and get some sleep, otherwise Coach will kill us all for ruining his lead scorer.   
  
Scoffing, Adam turned and headed to the driver's side of the Porsche. See you bright and early tomorrow morning, Julie! With that he drove out of the parking lot, leaving Julie standing there, warmth still making her arms tingle from their hug.   
  
Team dynamics, she muttered to herself, whirling to face the doors leading inside. Can't screw up the team dynamics. 


	6. Shrewd Observations

A.N. I own nothing. *sigh*  
  
  
  
I love you, his beautiful voice whispered in her ear, making her heart pound so viciously that she thought it was trying to burst.   
  
Trying to internalize it all, she wasn't sure if she should believe it. It was hard to comprehend the idea of all her hopes being fulfilled after wishing for so long. Do you mean it? she asked shakily.  
  
You have to believe me, he said, a desperate pitch to his voice. I've loved you since the Junior Goodwill Games, Julie.  
  
Oh, Adam, she breathed. She felt her throat constrict as he pulled her closer... closer... leaning down... she shut her eyes and waited for that first blissful touch...   
  
A loud screeching jostled Julie from her amazing dream. Sitting straight up in bed and looking around wildly, she realized the horrible noise was coming from her alarm clock. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at it again before smacking the button. Blurry numbers blinked at her, announcing the inhumane hour of 5:15 AM.   
  
she muttered, stumbling to the bathroom. Staring in the mirror, she thought back to the dream. Adam had been about to kiss her.   
  
_Why do I always have to wake up right then?_ she thought with frustration.   
  
Grabbing her toothbrush, she viciously squeezed the toothpaste onto her brush. Then she walked out, brushing her teeth, to wake up Connie and Guy. Briefly wondering how they managed to sleep through the alarm from hell, she shook Guy's shoulder.  
  
Unintelligible mumbling came from under the pillow. Julie just shook him harder until his head emerged. he asked, obviously not knowing where he was.  
  
We have practice at six thirty. Wake up Connie and give her two Tylenol. Dropping the bottle she had grabbed from the bathroom on his stomach, she headed back to the bathroom, flicking the light on as she went. She ignored the groans she heard coming from the bed.  
  
Taking a quick shower, she came back out into the room fully dressed. Guy was holding Connie up by the shoulders while she finished a bottle of water.   
  
Shower's free, she announced quietly in deference to Connie's hangover. Guy nodded at her vaguely.   
  
I'm gonna run by Dwayne's room and see if he has any clothes I can borrow, he murmured. Can you make sure she gets in the shower? He jerked his head at Connie.  
  
No problem. Connie looked more than willing to soak in the shower for a while.  
  
Kissing the top of Connie's head, he exited the room as quietly as possible. Connie smiled wanly at Julie, wincing as she stood.   
  
Julie said with a smile. Go ahead and get in the shower, I left some clothes in the bathroom for you and you know where the towels are.  
  
Nodding, Connie crossed the room with mincing steps and disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later, Julie heard the water running, and a moan echoed in the bathroom. Julie bustled around the room gathering things she and Connie would need for practice that morning.   
  
Surprisingly, Connie emerged from the shower less than ten minutes later, and looked almost perky considering her condition. she said.  
  
Julie smirked in response. That good, huh?  
  
Connie make a face at her and continued to towel dry her hair. So... why was Guy here?  
  
Not daring to look at Connie, Julie bent down to grab three apples from the mini-fridge. I called him, she said nervously.  
  
The silence was damning to Julie and she looked up to find Connie staring at her. Thankfully, she merely looked curious, not angry.   
  
Julie started slowly, I just thought that he would be the one you wanted to wake up to this morning.  
  
Connie's eyebrows flew upward.   
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Julie began to put on her sneakers. What do you remember about last night?  
  
Connie sat down next to her, trying to pull a comb through her hair as she thought. Nothing much after that shot I took with Fulton. When was that?  
  
Around ten.  
  
Wincing, Connie began to look nervous. How bad was I?  
  
Pretty bad, Julie admitted. You threatened to proposition some guy so that it would get back to Guy and make him jealous.  
  
Connie looked aghast. I did what? she shrieked.  
  
Yeah. Not one of your shining moments. But don't worry, Banks and I didn't let you.  
  
Her head collapsed into her hands. Banks knew? she moaned.  
  
Well, I needed help getting you out of there and he offered earlier in the evening, so... Julie trailed off, unsure how to explain.  
  
Oh he did, huh? Connie's muffled voice came from inside her hands.  
  
Julie watched her friend for a minute. I'm sorry, Connie, but I needed help. No one else knows, I promise. We didn't even tell Guy the whole story. And you know Banks, he won't tell a soul.  
  
Connie's head rose from her hands and she looked at Julie. I know. It's just embarrassing that he knows what I was planning.  
  
Julie smiled slightly. Do you forgive me for calling Guy?  
  
Connie snorted delicately. From the sounds of it, I don't have anything to forgive. I'm really sorry I was such a pain last night.  
  
Laughing, Julie put her arm around Connie's shoulders. Hey, what are best friends for if not to keep you from seducing a complete stranger?  
  
Connie said wryly. So how did we get back here, anyway?  
  
Adam drove us.  
  
Connie turned wide eyes to Julie. I rode in Banks' Porsche and I can't even _remember_? she whined.  
  
A mischievous look crossed Julie's face. Yep. The top was down and everything.  
  
Connie's head fell back to her hands. Why me? she wailed.  
  
Laughing, Julie stood and walked to her dresser. Opening a drawer she pulled out a sweatshirt, then turned to find Connie staring at her. she asked cautiously.   
  
There was a pause as Connie tilted her head, studying Julie. Then she asked bluntly, Do you have feelings for Banks?  
  
Julie jumped at the suddenness of the question.   
  
You heard me. Connie got up and walked towards her. You do, don't you?  
  
Julie straightened her shoulders and tried to look annoyed. Don't be silly, she said, pulling the sweatshirt over her head. How in the world did you come up with that theory?  
  
Connie shrugged. The way you look at him. Julie panicked as she heard the same logic she had used on Connie being thrown back at her. And the way you said his name last night. I just remembered.  
  
I don't know what-- Julie began, but was interrupted.  
  
Yeah, you do. I said that Banks was cute, and you agreed and you sounded almost... wistful. I don't know why I didn't notice before. Connie's eyes narrowed as she studied Julie's face. More importantly, I don't know why you didn't _tell _me before.  
  
Julie knew that she looked guilty, and decided to just tell the truth. Okay, fine. Yes, I have feelings for Banks. Yes, I kept it from you and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to admit it to you, cuz I've been trying to get rid of it.  
  
Why would you do that? Connie asked, leading Julie to the bed.  
  
Team dynamics, Julie answered desperately.  
  
Come again? Connie stared at her as if she'd expected any answer but that one.  
  
It would screw up the team, Julie stated.  
  
What are you talking about, Jules? I, personally, think it's great! An excited gleam came to Connie's eyes.   
  
What if we broke up? We'd want to avoid each other, Julie pointed out logically.   
  
So? You're goalie and he's a scorer. You could avoid all you wanted. You don't even have to pass the puck to each other.  
  
It would make everyone else uncomfortable during practice and games. It would throw everyone off, she insisted.  
  
Julie, I really don't think it's healthy to think about the bitter end of a fledgling relationship.  
  
Fledgling relation...Connie, we aren't even dating! Why are we even discussing this? Julie jumped up from the bed and threw an apple to Connie. Better eat fast, it's already six ten. Where's Guy, anyway? Frowning, she picked up her practice bag.  
  
Connie sighed loudly as she grabbed her own bag, swinging the strap onto her shoulder and taking a bite of her apple. You're avoiding the subject, she pointed out as she swallowed.  
  
I'm not avoiding anything cuz there's nothing to talk about. Banks and I are just friends, Julie said, locking the door and then starting off down the hall.  
  
Well, no, Connie said around a mouthful of apple. You're teammates, that's much closer than just friends.'  
  
Exactly my point, Julie said triumphantly. We'd ruin that closeness. At Connie's confused frown, Julie shook her head, sighing in exasperation. There's no point in discussing this, Connie. Banks has never even looked at me as anything but a teammate.  
  
A pensive look settled over Connie's features. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Guy opened the doors leading outside and grinned when he saw them. Morning, sunshine. How's the head? Kissing Connie on the cheek, he held the doors open for them and they stepped out into the dim, early morning light.  
  
It's okay, Connie said, shrugging. It felt a lot better after my shower.  
  
As they hurried along the path towards the ice rink, any talk of Banks was left in the hallway.   
  
  
  
A.N. I hope you liked it! I'll try and post again tonight. 


	7. Sluggish Practice

A.N. You guys are so great! The enthusiasm in your reviews is so motivating! ^_^  
  
  
  
The locker room was silent as Julie followed Guy and Connie inside. A few of the team mumbled hello, but the general atmosphere was one of misery. Julie noticed that Banks was already in front of his locker, taping his wrist which had been flaring up lately. Scenes from her dream came back to her, and she felt her cheeks flush.  
  
Deliberately turning away with a heavy sigh, Julie sat down in front of her locker and began to dress for practice. _You're being pathetic_, she admonished herself. _Suck it up and stop acting all girly_. Finished lacing her skates, she grabbed her mask and stick and stalked out of the locker room with Connie hot on her heels.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, Connie began brightly.  
  
Moreau, you are far too perky for a girl with a massive hangover, Julie said, glancing over her shoulder quickly to make sure no one had followed them out.  
  
Connie shrugged. I'm cursed with a great metabolism. Hung over one minute, perfect the next.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Julie stepped onto the ice and skated sluggishly towards the goal. What joy is mine, she muttered bleakly. Connie followed with slightly more energy.  
  
So, how do you know? she asked as Julie set her mask, stick and gloves on top of the net.  
  
How do I know what, Connie? she returned, keeping a careful eye on the hallway leading to the locker room. There was no way she was going to let any of the guys hear this conversation.  
  
How do you know he doesn't think of you that way? I mean, have you ever asked him?  
  
Of course not. Wouldn't that be slightly obvious?  
  
You're right. Connie tilted her head, considering, then brightened. You want me to ask him?  
  
Julie stared at her friend in shock. No, I don't want you to ask him, she whispered violently, spotting the boys heading out of the locker room. Julie said on a sigh, I don't want him to know that I think of him as anything but a teammate, okay?  
  
Shrugging one shoulder, Connie fiddled with her helmet as the first of the boys skated onto the ice. Your call, she muttered.  
  
As each player took the ice, they fell into the growing line of Ducks skating laps around the rink. Charlie skated inside the line, yelling out encouragement and suggestions to his teammates.   
  
Stay down low, he reminded Fulton before skating to catch up with Julie.  
  
And how was your night? he asked, eyes dancing with mischief.   
  
Just peachy, she muttered back.   
  
When she didn't offer any further conversation, Charlie began to skate away. Try not to lag behind today, Gaffney, he tossed over his shoulder. Julie heard a few of the other players stifling laughter at his comment.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Julie shrugged off his teasing remark and continued to warm up with her teammates. _Nothing is going to rile me today,_ Julie decided. _I don't have enough energy to waste any fighting._   
  
By the time Coach Orion arrived at the rink for practice, the Ducks had finished warming up and were either skating aimlessly or chatting in small groups. Blowing the whistle, Orion motioned for the Ducks to gather in the middle of the rink.  
  
Morning, team!  
  
Morning, Coach Orion, the team answered, starting strong, but tapering off to mumbles.  
  
Noting the bags under their eyes, he raised an eyebrow. Take a knee, he commanded, watching as some of the team wavered as if off-balance. Frowning, he studied each face, growing more frustrated as he went. You all partied last night, didn't you, he accused.  
  
Guilty looks spread throughout the group and no one looked him in the eye. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. You knew we have to prepare for Monday's game against Whitehall Academy!  
  
Averman winced. Not so loud, Coach.  
  
Shut up, Averman, Russ hissed, nudging his teammate with his elbow and causing him to tilt precariously.  
  
This is pathetic, Orion muttered. Well, as long as you're here, we might as well get to work. Gaffney, get between the posts! Everyone else line up!  
  
Julie skated over to the goal, striking both posts out of habit before settling between the posts, glove ready. Let's go guys! she called out as the Ducks lined up and Orion dumped a box-ful of pucks on the ice.  
  
_Now, all you have to do is concentrate on the puck_. _Just don't pay attention to who's shooting,_ she told herself, blocking the first few shots without her usual shouts of encouragement. _See? It's totally working. I have no idea which one is Banks._   
  
Just as she was thinking that, a puck flew past her head, stick side. _Who was that?_ she thought distractedly. _It wasn't Banks, he's coming up in about five--Crap._ Giving up, she just accepted the fact that she could spot Banks in a crowd of a thousand and tried to concentrate on stopping the pucks flying at her. Banks' turn came and she grabbed it out of the air, but barely.  
  
_Glove side_, she catalogued silently. _Fancy_.  
  
After practice, she showered and changed as quickly as possible and hurried out the door, suppressing the urge to glance over at Banks' locker. She nearly collided with Coach Orion just outside the door.  
  
Gaffney, exactly the person I wanted to see.  
  
Shifting her bag strap on her shoulder, Julie furrowed her eyebrows. What's up, Coach?  
  
Why don't you come to my office? Orion motioned for her to follow him. Hearing the locker room door swing open behind her as they walked away, Julie turned in time to see Connie, Charlie and Adam walk out the door.   
  
Connie motioned to Orion and frowned as if asking, What's going on? Julie as she shook her head and shrugged to let them know she had no idea, and the three friends stared after her as she disappeared into Orion's office.  
  
Once inside the office, Orion closed the door and walked around to sit behind the desk. Have a seat, Julie.  
  
Setting her bag on the floor, she sat down gingerly. She'd never been called into the office before. He generally only called in players if he thought they were performing below their usual standard.  
  
_Was I too sluggish today? I didn't think it went that badly. I only let one goal in during the scrimmage. He can hardly be complaining about that... can he? _she thought worriedly.  
  
Orion cleared his throat. Julie, you're one of the best goalies in the country at this level.  
  
Blinking, Julie couldn't think of anything to say. That was not at all what she had expected.  
  
Orion pinched the bridge of his nose. And in a flash, Julie understood why she was there.  
  
I'm a girl, Julie said flatly.   
  
Orion sighed and nodded. There are a few colleges with female hockey teams. Hell, more pop up every year. If you want to continue in hockey, I'd suggest Dartmouth or Princeton, he said, conversationally.  
  
But I won't make it past college level.  
  
Orion met Julie's eyes for the first time since she sat down. No. You probably won't. Leaning forward, he clasped his hands on the desktop. Julie, you could beat seven eighths of the male players out there. But they don't allow girls in the minors. Julie nodded. And you know this already, he realized out loud, sitting back.  
  
Yes sir. People have been telling me I wouldn't make it since I joined my team in peewees.  
  
A wry smile appeared on Orion's lips. I hope you keep proving people wrong.  
  
Julie grinned. I'm going to try my best.  
  
Some colleges have already expressed an interest in you, Julie.  
  
she asked, surprised. She'd noticed the scouts, but assumed they were for there to see Charlie or Banks.  
  
Let me know which schools you're interested in and I'll make a few calls.  
  
Thank you, Coach, Julie responded, awe coloring her voice.  
  
Orion smiled and nodded. That's all I needed, Gaffney. Good job at practice today, he added as Julie left.  
  
Hurrying out, she expected the rink to be deserted. Instead, she came around the corner and found the whole team waiting for her.  
  
What the-- she started, her surprised outburst getting their attention. They all crowded around her as she stared at them in shock. What are all of you still doing here?  
  
Julie, is everything okay? Charlie asked with concern.  
  
Giving him a confused look, she answered, Everything's fine, Charlie. Looking around at her teammates, she hid her smile. It was nice to have a support group. You guys really didn't have to wait around. With that, she started to work her way through the mob.  
  
What did Coach Orion want to talk to you about? Connie asked, pushing through the boys in Julie's wake.  
  
Nothing. Don't worry about it, Connie.   
  
Connie didn't stop dogging her heels. Right. No. Coach Orion never calls anyone in for idle chat.  
  
Julie shrugged. He wants me to work on my stick, Julie tossed off casually.  
  
she heard Connie mutter in her ear.  
  
So what's the plan for today? Russ asked the team, rubbing his hands together.   
  
most of the team responded.   
  
Russ's expression would have melted the heart of a marble statue.   
  
Sorry man, a history paper calls my name. Slapping his friend on the back, Averman walked past him on his way to the exit.  
  
  
  
Portman looked up from his involved conversation with Fulton. Dude, I got a date with a cheerleader. Think I'm hanging with you?  
  
Russ turned to Banks. Banksie? You must have your homework done already.  
  
Laughing, Banks shook his head. I got a date with my calculus book, Russ. He and Charlie walked threw the doors into the sunlight.  
  
_Wonder if he has a hot calculus study partner, too_, Julie tormented herself, hand tightening into a fist around the strap of her bag.   
  
Russ was beginning to sound desperate.  
  
Glad of the distraction, Julie turned to face him. she said with an apologetic smile.  
  
Man, you guys are all lame, Russ grumbled as the team exited the building.  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Don't worry, it won't be drawn out much longer. Next chapter's the last one. (I think. *looks confused*)


	8. Cloudy Reflections

A.N. Here it is, the last chapter! I kinda like the way it turned out, so I hope you guys do, too. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, they totally kept me going and wanting to update!!  
  
  
Finally finished with her homework, Julie walked out of her room and headed out to the field behind the dorms. Glancing upwards, she saw that the night was cloudy and only a few stars were visible. Julie threw herself down on the grass and pulled her knees to her chest.   
  
Slowly, she replayed the conversation with Coach Orion in her head. _I won't be able to play hockey for much longer,_ her mind murmured. _Just a few more years. And the Ducks are breaking up next year. _  
  
She dropped her chin onto of her knees on a sigh. She hadn't allowed herself to actually consider what it would be like to start over without the Ducks. They'd been together for five years; and the original D5 Ducks for three years before Julie, Portman, Luis, Dwayne and Ken had joined. Now they'd all be going off to start their adult lives. Alone for the first time in half a decade.  
  
_Well, Banks and Charlie will both end up in the minors_, she corrected. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart gave a painful throb. _Banks... I won't see him again after this year_. With a groan, she collapsed onto her back. _I'm slowly driving myself nuts._  
  
She stared at the moon shining through the clouds and allowed herself to contemplate admitting her feelings. _Would Banks be worth it? All the potential problems?_ Thinking back to the night before, she saw him in her mind, carrying Connie because she couldn't walk. _He never even complained about that_, she realized, smiling. _He's so... _  
  
Wonderful, her mind whispered in answer. Perfect? it continued.  
  
_No, not perfect, _she amended_. Just perfect for me._  
  
She thought back to the Goodwill Games and the way he had played hurt. _Sure he can do some stupid things._ Saw the joy on his face when his wrist had healed. _But he really loves the game. And the Ducks._   
  
She heard him in her mind, protecting her from Portman. Sure, she could have dealt with Portman calling her But because Adam knew it bothered her, he'd stuck up for her. He'd cared enough about her feelings to make an effort. That was more than most of her previous teammates had done.   
  
Feeling the goofy smile on her face, she shook her head. _Okay, so Connie's right. I love him._ _Now what?_  
  
Tell him.  
  
And the urge to do just that was getting to be too much to bear. She was slowly realizing that if she didn't tell him, she really _would_ go insane. Closing her eyes against that knowledge, she lay still for a moment, feeling the night air move against her face gently, like a caress. She opened her eyes expecting to find the moon shining through the clouds. Instead she found Banks' face blocking out the moon.  
  
he said.  
  
She jumped at his voice, realizing that he wasn't a figment of her imagination. she answered automatically.  
  
She sat up, attempting to catch her breath, as Adam dropped down beside her. Whatcha doin'? he asked, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Just thinking. Tilting her head, she considered his profile as he stared up at the sky. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on a date or something? she asked lightly, a flash of envy going through her at her own suggestion.  
  
He laughed and turned to look at her. Nah, I was doing homework with Dwayne. He gestured over his shoulder to the boys' dorm. We have the same english class and there's an exam next week.  
  
Party boy, she teased.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
They smiled at each other for another minute before Julie turned away. Leaning back on her hands, she turned her face upwards, surprised to see some of the clouds dispersing. _Maybe we'll see some stars yet_, she thought absently.  
  
Banks laid down on the grass with a muffled and a sigh. Putting his hands behind his head, he looked at Julie. What were you out here thinking about?  
  
Julie glanced at him with a guarded expression. Calmly, he met her eyes and appeared to be waiting for her to make a decision. Finally, she laid down next to him and took a deep breath. I was thinking about something Coach Orion said to me today.  
  
Silence reigned for a moment as Julie winced at the hard ground and shifted to find a more comfortable place for her head. she heard Adam say and turned to see him offering his arm as a pillow.  
  
Moving closer and nestled her head on his upper arm, she knew she was blushing as she thanked him. _Connie's right,_ she noted distractedly. _He does smell good._ _Kind of like a mix between baby powder_--_Probably his deodorant,_ she interrupted herself-- _and something else... something... musky? Is that the right word?_  
  
What did he say? he prompted quietly, watching her profile.   
  
Julie paused to get her bearings. He pointed out that I won't make it past college hockey. Feeling him tense beside her, she hurried on. The minors don't accept women, Banks. And there aren't any female leagues. So, after college, hockey's out. She felt his eyes boring into her head, but refused to look at him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop herself and she'd wind up kissing him.  
  
_Whoa, wait, no I would _not, Julie thought forcefully. But the thought caused her to sit up and pull away from the comfort of his arm.  
  
Adam sat up beside her. But you're going to try, right? You're not going to give up, are you?  
  
Turning to him, Julie shook her head determinedly. No way. If they want to shoot me down cuz I'm a girl, fine. But they're going to have to tell me that to my face. I'm not just going to slink away without fighting.  
  
Banks' teeth flashed white against his tan face in the moonlight. Now there's the Julie I know.  
  
Did you really expect me to give up so easily, Banks? Please. She rolled her eyes in mock-disgust.  
  
Laughing, he threw his arm around her shoulders. I didn't really, I just wanted to make sure.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence. Or, rather, Julie assumed it was comfortable for him. However, she was sure that Banks could hear her heart pounding twice as fast as normal. To cover up her embarrassment, she spoke again.  
  
Do you ever think about what it'll be like? When we all leave, I mean.   
  
He was quiet a moment, then looked at her and nodded. Were you thinking about that, too?  
  
She shrugged. A little. It'll be weird not having everyone around all the time. Everyone will be spread across the country, starting over. She unconsciously moved closer and felt Adam tighten his arm protectively. It'll be strange not being a team anymore.  
  
We'll always be a team, Julie, he responded, sounding surprised. Just because we aren't a team on the ice doesn't mean we'll disappear from each other's lives completely.  
  
A wistful look crossed her face. Do you really think so?  
  
He smiled gently at her and nodded. We love each other too much to fall apart just because we won't see each other every day.  
  
Julie felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. Happily, she leaned her head against Adam's shoulder and closed her eyes. _At least I know we'll always be friends_, she thought peacefully. _Maybe that'll be enough with Adam, too_.   
  
She felt Adam's arm tighten again and shift her head so it rested more comfortably on his shoulder. Smiling, she moved closer and let him take some of her weight. Her breath caught as she felt his lips press against the top of her head for a minute, but she didn't move away. She forced her shoulders to relax further and her breathing to even out again.  
  
His thumb traced idle circles on her upper arm where her sleeve had ridden up. Now was the perfect time to tell him everything, but even as she opened her mouth to speak, doubts flooded her mind. So, she closed her mouth and burrowed her head further into Adam's shoulder.   
  
She felt him turn his head and his lips brushed against her forehead in the most comforting gesture she'd ever felt. Smiling, she glanced up at him to find his eyes searching her face, a question emanating from them that she couldn't decipher.  
  
She sat up to face him completely and tilted her head inquiringly at him. Her eyes locked with his and she found she couldn't force herself to look away.  
  
His chest rose harshly as he took a quick breath. he began in a questioning tone, but cut himself off. A minute passed, then another, but she felt paralyzed, sure that he could see all her secrets.  
  
Hell with it, she heard him mutter as reached for her. Her eyes widened as he wrapped one arm around her waist, his other hand sifting through her hair as he brought his mouth to hers.  
  
As their lips met for the first time, Julie expected awkward shifting to line their mouths up correctly. But, instead, they met fluidly in the sweetest, gentlest kiss she could imagine, far better than any she'd conjured up in her dreams. It was just like Adam, the sweetest, gentlest boy she knew.  
  
Slowly he pulled away from her, his hand still tangled in her hair as he stared into her eyes. he said vaguely.  
  
she echoed breathlessly. She floundered with the task of speaking for a moment. That was...  
  
he finished in a whisper, the look of awe on his face reflecting the awe she felt.  
  
She grinned. Amazing, huh? she teased.   
  
He shrugged. It wasn't bad.   
  
She let out an indignant yelp and slapped his arm lightly. Smiling smugly, he tugged her forward and kissed her again, more deeply this time.  
  
Pulling away again, he rested his forehead on hers. His voice was deep with sincerity when he stated, I've wanted to do that for so long.   
  
Her hand ran softly down his cheek as her eyes drifted shut again. It felt as though her heart would burst from its own violent pounding. She let herself relax there with him and waited for the doubts to seep back into her mind and ruin this perfect moment.  
  
But only one came to mind: Would she ever stop smiling again?  
  
Me, too, she whispered. Me, too.  
  
  
  
A.N. So what do you think? I hope it met your expectations. ^_^ I love Adam and Julie. *sigh* Okay, I'm off! Please review!! 


End file.
